narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Discussões de Naruto/@comment-31715178-20170411023317/@comment-26376566-20170729060648
Ramdon 880 escreveu: serio ? sem fundamento algum ? naruto NUNCA MAIS utilizou esse modo, nem no the last, gaiden, nem em boruto. antes que vc diga que ele não usa pq não quer ou não precisa. Tu sabe o que é o Modo Rikudou Sennin pra início de conversa? Você sabe que a PRINCIPAL CARACTERÍSTICA DELE, é a AUSÊNCIA das olheiras de sapo em torno dos seus olhos? Dá uma olhada lá no filme, ou na própria página do Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos e me diga se você está vendo alguma olheira característica do Modo Sábio normal. Naruto dispõe de 3 tipos de Modo de Chakra diferentes: * Modo de Chakra do Nove-Caudas * Modo Kurama * Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos Desses 3 modos, o ÚNICO que ele não demonstrou até agora foi Modo Kurama pleno, porque de resto, ele já usou os dois outros modos, um no The Last e o outo no filme do Boruto. Ramdon 880 escreveu: 1 - em boruto, ele poderia ter usado as gudoudamas para defender o ataque de momoshiki, sem precisar se '' sacrifcar '' como fez. Pra Momoshiki ir lá e absorver essa técnica? Gudoudama gasta uma quantidade gigantesca de chakra para ser manifestada, e corre o risco de ser absorvida por Momoshiki e dar ainda mais poder de fogo para ele. Naruto se sacrificou para fazer com que capturassem ele e saíssem de Konoha o mais rápido possível. Naruto e Sasuke não podiam utilizar seus poderes ao máximo, pois destruiria toda a região, então a única solução ali, foi Naruto se entregar e evitar mais destruição. Ramdon 880 escreveu: 2 - ainda em boruto, ele poderia utilizar esse modo durante a luta contra momoshiki, e a capacidade de voo seria essencial contra o otsutsuki que fazia o mesmo. E Naruto precisou da habilidade de voar para derrotar Momoshiki? Naruto e Sasuke só no taijutsu quase derrotaram Momoshiki na forma máxima dele. Se não fosse Katasuke ter se metido, ele já teria sido finalizado a tempos. Ramdon 880 escreveu: 3 - no the last, ele poderia usar esse modo para voar, impedir que hinata fosse levada e surrar toneri no processo. Não sei se você sabe, mas Naruto teve quase todo o chakra dele drenado por Toneri. E adivinha só o que continha no chakra do Naruto? O chakra de todas as nove bijuu assimilados, que lhe permitia utilizar o Senjutsu do Rikudou, poder fundamental para acessar o Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. Ele basicamente contou com o chakra normal de Sakura combinado com o chakra da Kurama, permitindo entrar no Modo de Chakra de Nove-Caudas combinado com o Modo Sábio. Ele nem conseguia acessar o Modo Kurama, imagina o Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. Ramdon 880 escreveu: 4 - o DB4 e categorico sobre o fato de que so se pode entrar nesse modo com o chakra de todas as bijuus, e na luta final de naruto e sasuke fica subentendido que esses chakras ja estavam acabando. Naruto esgotou TODO o seu chakra na luta contra Sasuke. E mesmo assim, logo depois, conseguiu desfazer o genjutsu infinito com o auxílio de Sasuke. Você usa o Databook para escorar apenas parte da tua explicação, sendo que ignora completamente 3 páginas que derrubam por completo toda a sua equívoca e vazia explanação: * Na página do Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, aparecem duas imagens de Naruto: uma utilizando o modo de chakra e outra, em que ele chuta a esfera de Madara; e o que ambos os Naruto tem em comum? Ausência da pigmentação do Modo Sábio padrão, identificando como Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. Naruto pode utilizar o Modo Kurama sem utilizar o modo de chakra dela também, ou você esqueceu desse detalhe? Logo, Naruto pode utilizar o Modo Rikudou Sennin sem manifestar a capa de chakra, utilizando apenas como ÚNICO fator de identificação, a ausência das marcas ao redor dos olhos. Se for ficar considerando apenas o estilo da capa de chakra, então vai ter que considerar todas as cinco alterações que ele sofreu em todas as suas adaptações. * Na página do Selo de Ataúde do Dez-Caudas dos Seis Caminhos, é explicado que, aqueles que absorverem o chakra das nove bestas com caudas, irão florescer o poder da besta original, e consequentemente, obterão o poder do Seis Caminhos. E como afirmado por Madara, e comprovado por Obito, uma vez que você atinge esse poder, você pode utilizá-lo livremente caso tenha acesso ao mesmo. * E pra finalizar com a ideia de que "Ai Naruto perdeu o chakra das bijuu, ele não tem mais os poderes delas e blá blá blá"... O Databook não classifica os personagens com poderes temporários e atribuem para eles mesmos de forma definitiva. Madara mesmo obtendo o Senjutsu dos Seis Caminhos, e tendo utilizado o Modo Sábio e duas técnicas de Senjutsu, ele não recebeu a insígnia de Sábio na página de perfil dele, justamente pelo fato de que era apenas um poder temporário, e que ao perder o Dez-Caudas, esse poder iria sumir junto. Porém, curiosamente, no perfil do Naruto, ele recebeu quatro tipos de classificação: Jinchuuriki, Sábio, Invocação e......KEKKEI GENKAI. E qual Kekkei Genkai ele usou mesmo? Jiton, Youton e Futton. Só pelo fato dele ter recebido essa classificação, já atesta que o poder dessas Kekkei Genkai que são derivadas de habilidades bijuu estão fixadas de forma permanente em Naruto, e graças a isso, todas as outras habilidades das outras bijuu estão retidas dentro do próprio Naruto. ---- Agora pega esses três casos acima e junte com: * Ausência da pigmentação do Modo Sábio de Naruto no filme do Boruto, autenticando a presença do Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos; * Pega a citação explanada pela novel do Shikamaru, onde diz claramente que Naruto possui partes das bijuu dentro dele; * Pega o fato de que, mesmo tendo todo o chakra dele zerado, e depois ter se regenerado, conseguiu desfazer o Tsukuyomi Infinito com Sasuke. * Pega a menção que Hagoromo comprovou e afirmou que, Naruto assimilou e filtrou o chakra das nove bijuu dentro do seu próprio chakra, se tornando no ponto de encontro de todas elas, já que ele se tornou um só com todas elas, e pedindo para Kurama guardar esse ponto. * E adiciona o fato do Hagoromo ter mencionado que, embora Naruto tenha os nove chakra das bestas com caudas como Kaguya, ele jamais se tornaria arrogante como ela. Acredito que não preciso mais comentar nada não é mesmo? Ramdon 880 escreveu:enfim, depois de tudo, acho que aqueles que ainda acreditam que naruto tem esse modo, e que são '' fãs sem argumento algum '' rsrs. Eu trouxe oito fatos que demonstram que Naruto não perdeu seus poderes. E expliquei com fatos concretos o porque dele não ter usado o Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos contra Toneri, e o porque dele não ter usado a Gudoudama contra Momoshiki. Enquanto você, como a grande maioria da massa de fãs, se apoiam apenas na mudança da capa de chakra dele, e na ausência das Gudoudama para usar como "prova" de que ele perdeu algum poder. Como eu disse anteriormente, não existe fundamento nenhum que comprove que ele perdeu o Modo Rikudou Sennin, exceto teorias infundadas por falta de provas de fãs.